


Keep it under our hats

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Just for a little while longer.





	Keep it under our hats

Our story begins in the Headmaster's office, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is discussing the upcoming Triwizard Tournament with his girlfriend Minerva McGonagall. 

Minerva asked, "Do you really believe that the boy put his name in?"

Albus smiled. "No, but we must keep quiet to find out who truly put his name in the cup."

Minerva muttered, "We have to keep it a secret?"

Albus said, "Yes, my dear Minnie. We must keep it under our hats until we discover who put his name in."

Minerva frowned. "It's dangerous and he's far too young to be competing."

Albus grinned. "Harry has proven his worth time and time again. So, I do not think we need to worry too much about the matter."

Minerva replied, "I hope you're right, Al."


End file.
